


Accidental Exposure

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Voyeurism, Breasts, Caught, F/F, F/M, Nudity, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: The four times when the deputy manages to catch the Seeds off guard, gaining some sort of upper hand. Unfortunate circumstances was that her being seen half naked was not supposed to be apart of the plan.





	1. John

The last time she was captured she simply tossed herself down a flight of very hard, metal stairs. Hurt like hell and left her with too many bruises, but it did the trick.

 

This time around and her swivel chair had been replaced with an incredibly uncomfortable wooden chair that bit into her spine. With her arms twisted painfully behind her back and her legs strapped down, there wasn’t much moving she could manage. Especially not when John Seed paced around in front of her. Ranting like a lunatic about why she should ‘just say yes.’ He hadn’t laid a hand on her yet, though she knew he wanted to. Saw the indecision on his face when he stalked close to her, close enough for her to be able to count the colors in his eyes.

 

His hands had remained empty the entire time, almost as if he didn’t want the temptation in case he acted on impulses, on wrath. Instead, he walked back and forth, around her chair, dangerously teasing the idea of touching her, but always lingering, hovering inches from her skin. His arms gestured wildly with mania as he told stories and tales she didn’t much care for.

 

There was a sharp kick to the leg of her chair, making the rickety piece of crap teeter around. “Are you listening dep? This is important.” John mused, a sigh escaping his lips. “So very important. And you refuse to hear me out.”

 

She swung her gaze upwards to meet his. With an eyebrow arched high into her hairline, she smiled sickly sweet. “Who’s this important to? Definitely not me,” She scoffed. “This is selfish. Maybe even gre—“

 

“No!” It was loud, followed by the stamping of his foot like a disgruntled toddler. “Don’t you dare accuse me of anything. Don’t name my sins when you don’t actually know me!”

 

His hands laced behind his back, shoulders hunched, eyes flicking over to his toolbox that stood proudly on his workbench. Each breath he took was ragged, tearing out of him with effort. “I don’t need you to say yes, it doesn’t matter anymore. Not when we are so close.” John’s fists clenched, bundled at his chest as his head tipped back to the ceiling. He groaned like he was physically in pain. “You need to confess for me to walk into Eden’s Gate, and if you don’t care about me then do it for yourself.” John finally focused on her, stalking forward, daring her to challenge him.

 

Another small smile appeared on his lips, taunting as her head tilted to the side. “For myself…” She hummed the words low enough that John held onto her shoulders, leaning in to hear her. “What do I gain out of this huh John? A fancy tattoo?”

 

“Ugh, it’s so much more than that. You get redemption, salvation. Love and mercy and..” John trailed off, voice dying out as he pressed their foreheads together. “I’m done with your games. We are doing this now. And when The Father sees you next time you will be saved.” His grin stretched wide as his hands went on either side of her neck, squeezing her windpipe as he laughed.

 

“Let’s begin.”

 

John’s hands grabbed at the flannel she was wearing, so much easier to pull off the buttons than to rip her t-shirt like last time when he tore into the soft material. He went too quickly, making it open way more than he meant to. Not only was lust a powerful thing, but he also didn’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable in his presence, but he also didn’t need a person in his bunker practically shirtless. Though that’s what he reduced the deputy to.

 

Her breasts were bare underneath the dirty, mangled shirt. She hung her head, realizing a little too late that she should have warned him. She glanced up, fearing that he’d be smug. The last thing she expected was for him to be backing up a few steps, body curling in on himself as he looked anywhere else but at her.

 

“You--ah, oh wow. Okay…” John let out a low whistle, rocking on his heels after shoving his hands in the pocket of his jeans. “What..? Why Deputy? If I may ask.” Finally, he dragged his eyes up to meet hers. And even with the dim light, she could see the pink that had risen in his face, making the tips of his ears red.

 

Seeing him so flustered made her all the more confident. “Laundry day.” The simplicity of it all made her laugh softly. She wasn’t lying, the only reason she had swapped out the t-shirt John had ripped previously is that it was busy being mended and cleaned. She figured that it’d be insane to just wash one shirt. It didn’t take much convincing to trust Adelaide to take her clothes, including a number of her bras and panties. Now she had the woman who was helping her out in the first place to blame for this awkward situation.

 

He dared a glance downward, was sure she caught him from the light scoff she let out. “That so.” John murmured, pushing back his hair and walking towards her. He had a job to do, he wasn’t waiting for Joseph to get here only to tell him that he couldn’t tattoo her out of seeing her naked chest. He’d get some lecture on how this was a test from God, testing how he could avoid temptation. That was enough to spur him on. Make him pull up a chair and place his tools on the metal table next to him.

 

The bright table lamp that was probably older than the Deputy was flicked on, the brightness accentuated her breasts, made him suck in a deep breath.

 

“What’s wrong John?” She leaned forward as much as the ropes allowed her to. Making her breasts bounce, drawing his attention down.

 

He saw the start of her dusty pink nipples, how they had hardened because of the cool temperature. It came to him suddenly that he’d have to touch her if he wanted this done right.

 

When he moved he made sure his eyes were on the deputy’s, showing her how obviously he was trying to not make this a sexual situation. Eventually, his gaze did linger down, his palm spread out over the top of her breast, pushing the offending flesh down so he had a smooth patch of skin to work on, right below her collarbone. He had done it wrong though, the tattoo gun was in his left hand, pressing on her left breast, so when his elbow bent to write the words down, his forearm was brushing up against her chest. Rubbing around and making her squirm. He didn’t have it in her to tell her not to move.

 

The words weren’t as perfect as he wanted them to be. They were slightly slanted, not like it mattered, soon he’d be tearing that part of her away and this would be just a memory.

 

John didn’t leave right away, didn’t even get up. Simply leaned back in his chair, lovingly tracing the tattoo. “Wrath. Fitting no?”

 

Her face was pinched tight, aflame with embarrassment. “You gotta have something for me to cover up with, you destroyed my shirt.” She coughed the words out, pain flashing across her face.

 

Looking closely he saw how a number of her buttons scattered the cement floor. Long gone and unable to be replaced. No shirt, no bra. Nope. He was not about to have a half-naked deputy in his bunker. He’d call Joseph tonight, make him see John’s handiwork as soon as possible.

 

He rose too quickly, from his new angle he could see a lot more. If he thought about it too closely he could imagine wrapping his lips around her nipples, how he’d tug at them until they were perky and she was writhing with sensitivity.

 

“Stay there.” John gritted out, already pulling his phone out of his pocket to contact Joseph.

 

————

 

They stood waiting for the younger Seed brother to enter the church. It would normally just be Joseph who checked on John’s confessions, but it was after a sermon, Faith, and Jacob had been there and figured why not? It’s been a while since they’ve seen John and it was just a bonus to see the deputy broken and under their thumb. The tattooing of her sin the first sign that she was becoming one of them, they were making progress.

 

What none of them were hoping for at all was John yanking the deputy in with her arms behind her back and the flaps of her shirt blowing wide open. Showing off way too much.

 

John’s cheeks were pink, eyes taking in the scene of his family standing at the front of the church.

 

Joseph had his mouth wide open, jaw hanging in disbelief. Even from here John could see the second-hand embarrassment radiating off of him. Jacob had this smirk on his face, one side of his mouth tilting up as amusement flickered on his usually hardened features. Faith had audibly gasped, hands coming up to cover her mouth, she took a few steps away. As if she was horrified.

 

“Now look, I can explain.” John was breathless when he stood in front of them. Checking each of their faces.

 

“Yeah, I’m dying to hear this one John.” Jacob’s gruff voice was interrupted by his own laughter at the end.

 

The deputy’s flannel had not been replaced, John dragged her right to the church the next morning. Not caring that she’d be showing off to his brothers and sister. Her head was down, too scared to look at anyone. Though she saw what she was exposing. That her shirt had gotten caught behind her tied arms, that one of her breasts were hanging out, the other showing her nipple.

 

“No,” Joseph held up a hand when John opened his mouth, ready with a whole slew of things to say. “I don’t need excuses.” He walked forward, recreating the scene when she came in here to arrest him.

 

He shooed John away to crowd near his brother and sister. His gaze went down, peeling back the other half of her shirt to see her tattoo. “Nice work John. I’m happy with the results, good job.”

 

John and Jacob paused in their bickering, John’s eyes softened, mouth tipping up subtly. It was cute. And would be a heartfelt moment if she wasn’t practically naked.

 

Joseph’s eyes roamed back over her, humming lightly and closing her top, holding it together between his knuckles. “Faith, take the Deputy with you. Her atonement will be held off for a later time.” The sharp edge to his tone made her wonder if John was still going to get punished in some way. Chastised like a young child.

 

Faith nodded immediately, stepping forward and keeping her shirt closed as Joseph had done. The deputy cowered, seeing how Faith was shockingly pale. Poor thing looked like she was about to pass out on the wooden floor.

 

She guided her out, eyes wide, searing gaze sweeping around and murmuring apologies to the deputy at the cultists who looked their way. When she was placed in the back seat Faith had scrambled around in the glove box producing a soft and admittedly adorable aha! holding up a set of safety pins.

 

Rooks shirt, which was briefly left hanging open, was quickly snapped shut with the aforementioned pins. Faith placed her hands on her shoulders, a saddened smile appearing. “I’m so sorry. My brother...I’m sure he didn’t mean to uh, expose you, we believe in preserving modesty. And, uh…” the young woman trailed off, shaking her head and hopping behind the wheel without another word.

 

The deputy leaned her head on the window, eyes dipping shut as the Henbane rolled by. She could see the pity on Faith’s face, she was a sweet girl. She’d be out of her hands in twenty minutes top, and no one else would ever see her bare-chested again, hopefully, this whole thing would blow over. Something major would happen and they would never think of this moment again.

 

One could hope.

  
  



	2. Faith

She wasn’t careful when she had gone deep into the woods in search for bison, stupid really, considering she had a target on her back. When morning came it was inexplicably hot, for some reason the exact moment she went hunting, when she was surrounded by bugs, the world decided to have a heatwave. Her long sleeve shirt was sticking to her, a quick survey of the area proved that no one was nearby and she didn’t waste time stripping down, tossing off her shirt and tying it tight around her waist. Her bra was thrown in her bag, the laced material clinging to her sweaty skin had her cringing with each subtle movement. 

 

Hunting while naked, not as fun as it sounds. She ditched that idea. Pocketed her gun and went on a bit of a nature walk. 

 

She avoided all trails, afraid any stray people wandering around would see her nude as if she had truly embraced the hippy lifestyle. The last thing she expected was arms pulling her down, forcing her to the ground. Whoever did it was small, the person maybe had an inch on her, the surprise of the attack caused her to crash on her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She gasped when a slight frame straddled her, pulling her hair away from her face. The light gigging and the swirly tendrils of bliss made it obvious it was Faith. The youngest Seed. 

 

“Welcome to the bli-“

 

“God no, wait! Please!” The Deputy squirmed, trying to turn and cover herself at the same time. Strangely enough Faith did stop. Hesitated for half a second, hand petting her hair and leaning down so they could lock eyes. “I can’t be seen by Joseph right now, no, he’s not seeing me like this.” She gasped out the words, felt like she was about to hyperventilate. She’s been in the bliss before, knew that how it was kind of real, that her clothes, or in this case, lack thereof, would remain the same. She wasn’t about to waltz in there with her breasts out. 

 

Faith giggled, lips brushing her ear. “You always look great dep, The Father doesn’t judge.” 

 

“No.” She hissed softly. “You don’t understand—“

 

“I do. Of course I do.” She crooned with maternal kindness. “Don’t worry.”

 

The deputy squirmed, denying the bliss that was being forced into her senses. “You think Joseph will approve of me being naked?” 

 

“I—what?” The weight that was pushing her into the earth disappeared as quickly as it came. The deputy held her arms across her chest as she scrambled to stand, stumbling and recoiling when the woman reached out to steady her. 

 

“Can we do this later maybe?” The deputy mumbled meekly, anger clouding her mind at how she let this happen. The girl was like a ghost, sneaking up on her the way she did.

 

Faith frowned, hands on her hips, biting her lower lip. Her eyes scanned the tree line, the deputy could see that Faith looked just as nervous as her. “That's--no, we need to do this now.” Faith didn't give her a chance to ask if she could have 5 more minutes, that if this had to really be done right this second then could she throw on some clothes, it was only in her bag.

 

But her senses got more dulled as she approached, more bliss permeating the area. She swayed on her feet, arms dangling by her side limply as she stared at Faith. She had this look on her face, amazement and awe. Her mouth hung open as a smile teased at her lips. Looking a tad too happy. Too excited considering the circumstances. 

 

Faith clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling as she took in the deputy’s appearance. As disgusted as she felt, The Siren’s gaze made her feel as if she was worth something more despite being covered in mud and debris. “Oh, you look like a forest nymph.” She chirped, drawing near. Faith bent down at the last second to snatch up a collection of flowers. At a blindingly fast pace she placed small petals over the deputy’s nipples, humming Amazing Grace as she used more flowers to shape into a crown. 

 

The deputy stood, utterly confused and clogged with bliss. Not enough to tip her over the edge, to make her see things that weren’t there, just enough to make her calm. 

 

“You’re gorgeous.” Faith whispered way too close to her ear, holding her face in her hands and taking in her features. She clouded the deputy’s vision, letting the bliss grow stronger.

 

“Welcome to the bliss.” Faith breathed, apparently deeming the deputy prepared enough to see The Father.

 

The first thing that came to her was the beauty around the place, just like last time. It was serene, calming. Looking down at herself she saw just how well she fit in with the scenery. Faith did a good job, like she knew what was waiting for them on the other side.  

 

Speak of the devil, the girl was flitting around between tall weeds, eyes catching the deputy's, offering up a smile. She got close enough for her to grab her hands, kissing her knuckles. “Ah, look at you, we’d be glad to have you join us. You're so close.” The deputy bursted out of her little joyful bubble, caught the words that were similar to the ones John used. She didn't want to ask exactly what they were referring to, fearing how these people were changing her.

 

“Please dep, follow me. Trust me, it’s so simple. Another puff of bliss was blasted in her face. “Let him lead you.”

 

When she blinked her eyes open to rid herself of the sparkles of white she saw The Father, Joseph. His back was facing her. Leaning up against a tree, the bark cutting into his scarred skin. He was singing, too softly for her to make out the words. But the lilting cadence of his voice was angelic, making her draw near. 

 

“Joseph.” Her hand was shaking when she reached out to touch the nape of his neck. The stray hairs tickled her fingers as she petted them down. He didn't tense, didn’t even seem surprised that she was there and so very close to him. The bliss was stronger than she ever experienced it before, made her lower her defenses. He turned fully, head down and eyes closed as he breathed in deeply, smelling the flowers around them. When he looked up she didn't have it in her to feel shame, not after all that Faith had said.  

 

Suffice it to say Joseph was shocked, completely astounded when staring at the deputy. She was dirty, absolutely covered in muck. That was enough to cause concern in him, make him push away whatever speech he had prepared for her this time as his fatherly instincts took over.

 

Immediately he scanned for injuries, surely Faith wouldn’t send her to him if she was in trouble, needed assistance. His jaw set in a hard line, he’d have a word with her if anything was wrong with the deputy. His hand cupped her cheek, scanning down to see stray twigs and..

 

_ Oh _

 

Tiny pink petals dotted with flecks of purple and yellow covered her. Preserved her modesty. It caused him to smile. She looked heavenly standing in front of him. Wearing a blissed out smile and reaching for him. 

 

He amended his earlier statement. He’d have to thank Faith.


	3. Joseph

Being sent to straight to The Father himself was rare, he was important, their leader, he had bigger things to deal with than the sinners that could be handed off to one of his heralds who were more equipped to deal with them. Which is why she felt her heart sink with dread when they rolled around the bends to reach Joseph’s compound. The barbed wire fencing and the lookout posts were daunting, made her feel sick. The offense she supposedly committed, because she would never outright admit to her wrongdoings, wasn't even done anywhere near Joseph. Their precious prophet was safe, it had been on the outside of Hope County. Granted it was right on the edge of Holland Valley, but she supposed the younger Seed didn't feel like putting up with her bullshit. Not when she had been systematically destroying his silos and taking down planes of his Chosen. That and the horrific encounter they had that ended with her breasts hanging out and a million thoughts running through his head. 

The bliss bullet they pierced her shoulder with had left her sore and bleeding. They did little more than place a strip of gauze over it and tossed her in the back of a van with her arms tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. And exactly that precoation was for she wasn't too sure on. Were they afraid her words would harm Joseph, make the man drop dead due to how a toxic heretic like her could be? 

When they pulled her from the car she tried her hardest to keep her legs beneath her, she didn't need everyone to see her at her weakest, unable to stand. They walked in at a brisk pace, almost as if they wanted her to trip. And after all the trouble she’s caused them she can’t really blame them for getting some sort of revenge, no matter how petty it was.

They took her past a number of large white houses with angry black lettering scrawled above the doorway. Dogs growled at her the same way the men and women sneered at her. They passed the church, the same church where this whole mess started. She had been tempted a number of times to reign fury down on that building. Have a flyby and drop down bombs that would take a number of structures with it as collateral damage. The backlash would probably mean her violent death though, so for now, she held off. It was a last resort when she was ready to become a martyr. 

Towards the very back of Joseph’s compound was a small house that was couldn’t hold the title. It was more like a shed. There was an admirably adorable small chimney that was pumping smoke into the atmosphere. The door was slightly ajar, yet the Peggie on her left still had the decency to knock. 

Joseph appeared as if out of a dream. The golden light coming from what she could now identify as his personal house, made him seem like a true God. That must've been why she didn't fight leaning into his arms as the Peggies handed her off like a lamb to the slaughter. And who knows, maybe he was fed up with this entire thing and decided that mercy was off the table.

She barely registered the rise in Joseph’s voice, that he sounded angry. A rarity. Bundled in his grasp his kicked the door shut in their faces, seeing as his hands were full. He walked her carefully to his bed. He had more consideration than his men. Going slow and placing a pillow under her head. He crouched down to look at her, pried open an eyelid to see how far she was from coming out of the bliss. Truth be told no one informed him that the deputy was coming to see him, they didn't even tell him what it was she did. He wasn't sure how he could give the proper punishment to someone when he wasn’t sure what happened to lead them to this point. So he sat, holding onto her hands while she mumbled incoherently under her breath.

“Are you hurt deputy? Hungry maybe?” Joseph would try to make her see, he would take this opportunity from God and make her see that he forgave all her actions. That she was still accepted. 

Rook opened her eyes upon hearing his voice. The bliss was already wearing off, and he’d have a very reactive deputy on his hands. She shited in the bed, cringing when she put pressure on her back, near her shoulder. Was she hurt? 

Joseph was a noble man. A pious man who hasn't given into temptation in a long time. He cares for his flock like a father would. That's why he did not pause when he gingerly grabbed the hem of her shirt and wrangled it off over her head. 

He paused, taking in the sight in front of him. He saw the blooming patch of blood that had stained the white gauze they slapped over it. It was crooked and bent, not covering the entire bullet wound. Joseph clicked his tongue disapprovingly on his men’s actions. He would have to be the one to take the blame for that, though he never wanted to harm her in the first place. 

Joseph’s gaze never lingered downward, he wasn’t concerned with such things. He knew how to act decent. 

The deputy was shaking her head, pinching the bridge of her nose and looking confused as all hell. Joseph took a step away from her, trying to decide whether he should run into the bathroom to grab the bliss oil he knew was in the medicine cabinet. 

He waited a beat too long waging a war with himself in his own head. 

She lifted herself on her elbows, bleary gazing around. Not yet seeing him. But definitely noticing her nudity.

Joseph didn't see the bare human body as a sexual object, he didn't shy away from such subjects either. So the calmness on his face when they finally locked eyes made her cringe. He wasn't blushing, not at all ashamed for what he was so blatantly looking at. 

“Are you hurt Rook?” 

She held up her hands, palms facing him. “What the fuck Joseph.”

“Please just--” 

“No, what the fuck is happening?” She was so done with all this cult shit. Never in a million years as becoming a sheriff's deputy would she guess that her career would lead her to all this. This was not what she trained for in the academy, nothing could prepare anyone for this. All that anger, her wrath that was boldy etched across her chest, made her leap off the bed to fling herself towards him. She caught him around the waist and pinned his arms down, above his head. He didn't look strong, but she knew he could overpower her. He let her take him to the ground. She leaned in close, showing teeth like a rabid animal. 

“I didn't mean any harm child. I swear. Though if you feel threatened--”

“I'm not threatened!” It was her pride that got in the way, made her ignore the fact that she wasn't entirely disgusted at the fact that he was glancing between her and her chest. The deputy shook her head, a conflict of emotions running over her face. All the while he seemed calm, collected.

She leaned in closer, trying to psych him out, see something on his face that went past those walls he put up. Ending up with their bare chests smashed together was not the plan. It just sort of happened. And behind his aviators she could clearly see his blue eyes, absolutely normal. Having the audacity to look somewhat content. The nerve he had. Adelaide and Sharky would never let her hear the end of this. That thought combined with the growing heat between her legs made her push off of him quickly. She gave his wrists one last warning squeeze, uncaring that he'd have to explain the bruises that would come later. 

“And I’m taking these as payment!” He didn’t flinch, didn’t even bat an eye when her hands rudely snatched the aviators off where they rested on the bridge of his nose. 

His glasses fit snugly on her face, made the world turn a fiery blaze of yellow. She passed herself in a small mirror that hung on the wall as she adjusted her shirt that she retrieved from a nearby chair. She looked damn good, they suited her better anyway. Really she was doing this world a public service.


	4. Jacob

Over the course of three months she had in some bizarre way, appeared partially naked in front of the Seed family. It was humiliating. John had kickstarted this whole thing, making it worse by parading her around to be seen for all the next day. Including a select number of Peggies when she was forced into Joseph’s compound just so he could see her new tattoo. That had been purely a mistake, wrongdoing on his part. Though accidental, she was still pissed. She didn't know what to make of Faith, that had been her fault. There had been many times when she went into the woods or had been all alone and saw the siren. Thinking it would be any different that time was stupid. She had came to the deputy, all kind smiles and open arms. Filling her head with compliments she could drown in if she didn't step away from that abyss of a woman. It had inadvertently drawn her closer to Joseph that day, something her bliss ridden head didn't mind. That checked off three of the four Seeds. And she’d be damned if Jacob saw her like that again. The other time, and only time (fingers crossed) was in the low light of the church and that man looked a tad too smug. Almost happy. Though that could be chalked up to the fact that he hated her guts and he liked seeing her embarrassment after all the pain she caused. 

All of that mental turmoil combined and the sleepless nights led her two hours outside of Hope County, somewhere between Missoula and Greenough. She pulled up at a hiking trail, aware this place had laws and no cult and was hoping she wouldn't get a ticket for leaving her car right by the dirt road where it could be blocking a larger vehicle’s path. She walked for another hour until she hit a large segment of rivers that branched off in different directions, if her geography class taught her anything, which she hasn't had since elementary school, this would be the Potomac river. And who in Hope County would assume she was taking a short vacation near such a historic body of water? 

The perfect getaway, the perfect escape to clear her head and to avoid Jacob Seed. Fate or God or just dumb luck would cause her to run into him while she was in his region. Bringing the Seed tally of who’s seen her chest up to a nice 100%. She wasn't having that, wouldn't take the chance.

It was like her own oasis in the middle of nowhere. Her and the wildlife. She reached a large clearing with translucent water, she could see right through. Each small pebble, algae, seaweed and tiny fish was visible. The water in Hope County was contaminated with bliss or they held some not so friendly creatures. This was good though, a bright sky blue that took her breath away. It didn't take much for her to decide to go for a swim. She couldnt deny herself such a luxery after all she's been through over the past few months of fighting in a war.

The deputy didn't plan on hopping in some large river when she drove down here, so getting naked would have to do. She didn't see or hear anyone, and she wasn’t particularly ashamed of her body. So, with one last glance around, she stripped down, neatly folding her clothes up on a boulder, aiming to make sure they didn't get dirty. 

The water was blessedly warm, must of been soaking up the sun’s rays all morning. An open sky greeted her, devoid of clouds. Like she said: Perfect. 

She dunked her head under immediately, pushing back her hair and twirling around underwater, performing tricks and flips like she used to when she was a child. The lake wasn't too large, she swam back and forth, the width of the pond. It took a minutes, tops, she was proud to say the least. She’s gotten fast. Gotten strong. 

The deputy suddenly pushed up against the bottom of the water, feet sinking into the sand, and launched herself up to the surface. She shook her head wildly, letting the droplets spray the ground as her hand clutched the edge. 

“Whoa-ho-ho, easy there, not looking to get wet.” 

That voice, she knew that voice too well. It made her freeze for half a second before instincts kicked in and she was paddling away frantically, too fast, making her leg go up and spray more water in the direction of the large ginger man. “Hey! What did I just say?” 

In her haste to back the fuck up before he grabbed her, her feet pressed on a one of the rocks littering the area, one foot had wedged between two rocks as she tried to scramble away from Jacob. In a blind panic she had gotten her foot stuck and the water was too deep for her to touch the bottom. Now she was very ungracefully trying to cover herself up while also trying to keep herself afloat. 

“Shush deputy, take a breath, don’t panic. Hate to see you drown, it’d be a waste.” Even all the way out here he was giving her some talk about his damn survival theories. In spite of him she felt like she should just let herself sink under, fuck him. 

Jacob tossed off his jacket, lying it on the same rock where her clothes were. He stretched over the water, towards her, scarred arms glinting off the sunlight as he slipped his hand underwater, where he could see everything, she realized, and he pushed her foot out like it was nothing. Having the nerve to laugh as she sputtered and grabbed his hand to keep her up. “Need help pup?” 

His gaze moved downward, unapologetically staring. “C’mon, let me get you outta there.” Talking like she was a young fawn who he wanted to befriend. If she didn’t know him she might accept his offer. Especially with the smile he gave her. 

“Jacob, stay away from me.” 

He hummed thoughtfully. “You seem very clingy right now, needy. Doesn't look like you want me to leave.”

She glanced down as if just noticing she was still holding him. That his forearm was pressed between her breasts, the muscles straining slightly as he held her weight. With the angle they had, he could lift her up and overpower her easily. That made her let go, swim away.

“Can’t stay in there forever, you'll get tired eventually. Sunburnt too, seeing your complexion.” Jacob sat on the rock, legs dangling on the edge, boots almost touching the water. “I’m a patient man, used to waiting. You'll come to me soon.” He said it with such finality. Like he was a damn prophet and wouldn't be proven wrong. And she knew he was right, that it was only a matter of time. She could feel the sun beating down on her back and neck. It was going to bet unbearable. 

Ten minutes later and she was swimming to the other end of the lake, too high to climb out of, she tried multiple times, much to Jacobs amusement as he watched her repeatedly sink back into the water. 

He was leaning back on his elbows, seemingly unfazed to the heat. His head was tipped back, eyes closed and wore a small smile. Just the corners of his lips turned up. 

She swam underwater until she reached the side where he was, where her clothes were. Climbing out made too much noise, yet he didn't move. She knew he heard her footsteps approach. Her clothes were on the other side of him, trapped under his hand. If she could simply...reach over his body and run. 

Yeah, sure. 

Not gonna happen. She’d rather take her chances with a rabid grizzly bear. 

Slowly she turned around, eyes scanning the treeline, finding the trail where she came in at. There were so many directions and one wrong turn would make her lost. “Going somewhere?”

Her shoulders bunched up around her neck, fear settling into the pit of her stomach, making her mind dizzy. “C’mere. At least get dressed pup.” A small taunt, almost a challenge. He thought she would cower under his gaze. And he wasn't exactly wrong. The thought of him seeing her naked—completly naked—it made her feel sick, unsafe. The other Seeds were predictable at least. With Jacob; this could go a number of ways. She looked over her shoulder, a frown settling into place. “So eager to see me Jacob?”

“Well I sure as hell didn’t track you all this way just for you to run. Or just to watch.” He held up her clothes, waving them in the air like a prized possession. “Let’s go soldier, we both know how modest you are, you dont wanna drive into the county bare as the day you were born.” Damn him to hell, he was right. Of course he was, that was nothing new. 

With an air of bravado polluting the air around her, she turned to face him. Hands on her hips and chin raised. Acting like this was normal, like she wasn’t currently showing herself to the enemy. It took all her willpower to pull that off. Her fingers twitched to cross over her chest, especially when Jacob smiled. Eyes drifting down, giving her a proper once over. She strutted over, let her hips sway and held back a smirk when she saw him loosening up, lowering his guard. Were men supposed to be this easy to manipulate? When she stood a few inches away from him he offered up her clothes, bundled tight and ready for the taking. She let her gaze wander over him, how he was putting more weight on his right foot, the other close to the water, almost slipping off. He was off his game. A smile won out over the many emotions raging in her head. 

“What was your plan coming out here, following me?” 

“Well, like I said, not much of a voyeur.”

“No?”

Jacob took as step closer until their chests bumped. He craned his neck down, let her feel his warm breath fan across her face. “Nah, more of an exhibitionist.” The smile he gave was all teeth. He thought he won. 

Instead of grabbing the offered items she shoved him with the small reserve of strength she had left. His arms pinwheeled, surprise then anger flickering over his features as he splashed back in the lake. All hilarity aside and the brief stint of victory she felt, her clothes were now soaked and floating next to him.

Jacob’s army jacket on the other hand was lying out on the rock, extremely warm when she slipped it over her shoulders from it bathing in the sun. 

First Joseph’s glasses, now Jacob’s jacket. She was gonna have a target on her back soon for theft against Eden’s Gate. 

She heard his gasping breath as he struggled to get out, head bent down as he was yanking himself up and out. That was her cue to leave. This man wasn't one to go down easy and she wasn't going to have much of a headstart if she stood there admiring how soft his clothes felt draped over her body. 

“Sorry Jacob!” She turned on her heel and headed back the way she came. Or at least hoped it was the way she came. It all looked similar. 

“Yeah, you better run pup, find somewhere nice to hole up because I’m gonna be huntin’ you!” There was the distinct noise of him finally on land. As she ran into the woods, closer to her car, she could imagine him sopping wet, like a dog. Having to ring his hair out. “When we get back you're coming home with me, we’ll spend weeks together to make up for this.”

The fact that he was still delivering threats instead of chasing her down instilled fear into her that she has never felt before. He was confident, he knew he would find her. That made her run faster, never turning back or slowing down.


End file.
